Movie Night
by moonglowQQ
Summary: It's movie night at the Burrow and Hermione is sad about being alone and afraid of horror movies. Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does. Please read and review!


Movie Night

Ever since I brought a TV and DVD player the Burrow we have a weekly movie night. Tonight is no different except Ron is bringing his new girlfriend Lavender. Don't get me wrong I have no feelings for him after that awkward kiss in the final battle. It's just that now I really am alone. Harry has Ginny, Ron has Lavender and then there is the twins of course who stick together. I'm just the lonely cat women. Nobody wants to date me; I'm apparently to intimidating for them.

"Hey Mione, you ready for movie night?" Harry asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I respond.

"Are you upset about Ron and Lavender?" he asks.

"No just realizing I'm all alone and always will be," I reply.

"Oh I doubt that Hermione," Ginny tells me with a knowing grin.

"What are you up to?" I question.

"Nothing," she replies.

"Uh huh, keep an eye on your girlfriend Harry," I say.

"Now why would I do that Mione?" He smirks.

"You're in on it too," I say shocked, "Ginevra Weasley what have you done to him."

"Absolutely nothing," Ginny responds kissing Harry. Then Ron walks in with Lavender.

"What's going on in here?" Ron asks.

"These two are up to something and it involves me," I respond.

"Oh," he says, "never good. Movie time?"

"No," I reply, "We are still waiting for Fred and George."

"And Angelina," Ginny adds.

"What?" I ask.

"Angelina is joining us with the twins," she clarifies.

"It will be like a date night," Lavender says, "All the couples."

"Yeah except for me," I respond.

"What?" she says, "I thought you and George."

"George and I what?" I ask.

"Well I thought you were together," she explains.

"No," I say.

"Oh," Lavender says awkwardly.

"We have arrived the party can begin," Fred yells announcing their arrival.

"So what movie genre are we watching tonight?" George asks.

"Horror," Ginny answers making me groan, "suck it up Hermione."

"They freak me out," I respond.

"Me too," Angelina says.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Fred says wrapping his arms around Angelina.

"Let's get this movie started," Harry says walking into the living room.

"I'll be right in," I say, "I'll get the popcorn."

When I finish the popcorn and head into the living room I realize the only spot left is on the love seat next to George. I hand out the bowls and take my seat next to George.

"I'm sorry but I will probably end up freaking out and using you as protection," I tell him.

"I don't mind," he responds making me blush. Ginny presses play and I curl up in the corner with a blanket. Not even ten minutes into the movie and I'm whimpering and covering my face. George notices and pulls me closer, setting me pretty much in his lap and covers us up with the blanket.

"It's alright Mione," he whispers rubbing my back, "I'm right here."

"Thanks," I whisper back burying my face into his chest. I stop watching the movie and just enjoy being in George's arms. He never stops rubbing my back and hums softly to keep me calm and relaxed. The movie is finally over.

"That wasn't so bad now was it Hermione?" Ginny asks.

"I stopped watching after the first ten minutes," I respond not lifting my head from George's chest.

"I thought you two weren't dating," said Lavender.

"We aren't," I respond.

"Mione was freaking out so much I couldn't just ignore her," George said.

"So are you planning on getting off of George's lap Hermione?" Ginny teases.

"Are we watching another horror movie?" I ask.

"Yes," she tells me.

"Then no," I respond making everyone laugh, "You don't mind do you George?"

"Of course he doesn't," Fred exclaims.

"He would be more upset if you left," Ron contributes.

"Shut up you two," George says making me look up at him and notice that he is blushing.

"Aw look he's blushing!" Ginny exclaims.

"Leave him alone and start the next movie," I defend him.

"Aw now she's defending him," Harry teases, "How cute."

"Leave them be," Lavender says, "But they are quite adorable."

I hide my face again from embarrassment this time and feel George do the same in my hair. I breathe in and notice how good he smells. I ignore everything else and just focus on George and the feel of his arms around me and his heartbeat. I put my hand on his chest and start rubbing it, drawing designs with my finger. I hear his breathe hitch and heart start to beat faster.

"You alright George?" I ask.

"Yeah," he whispers, "More than alright."

I smile when he says this and it grows when he starts playing with my hair. After a couple minutes I maneuver myself so that I am closer to him. I feel his arms tighten around me and chance a look up at him. He is looking down at me with a smile and his eyes are shining with what I hope is love. He leans down and kisses me on the forehead. I smile at him and snuggle back into him.

I lose track of time as I continue to rub his chest. I start to feel brave and randomly kiss his neck. I smirk as he shivers whenever I do. All of a sudden the lights come on and I realize the movie must be over.

"Did you two enjoy your little touchy feely flirting over there?" Fred teases.

"I bet neither of you could tell us what the movie was about," says Ron. I blush bright red and try to move off of George but he just tightens his arms not letting me go.

"It's nothing worse than anything you guys have done in front of us," George retorts, "That was nothing compared to what you all have done."

"Yes but we are couples," Harry says.

"Are you two a couple?" Ginny asks.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter!" I exclaim, "This is what you two were plotting wasn't it?"

"Sorry Mione," Harry says, "We just wanted you to be happy."

"Both of you," Ginny adds.

"You were all in on it?" I ask and they all nod, "Were you in on it too George?"

"No," he responds, "I knew as much as you did about this."

"We knew you liked each other," Ginny says.

"George looks at you with so much love," Lavender says, "and follows you around like a puppy. I was actually really surprised to find out you weren't together."

"Hermione it's quite obvious to everyone how you two feel for each other," Ron says, "And that's coming from me so you know it must be obvious."

"Ron is right Mione," George says, "I do love you and I do and always will follow you around like a lovesick puppy."

"Why didn't you ever say anything sooner?" I ask, "I love you too, you goof. Now we need to make up for lost time."

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" he asks smiling.

"That means you better kiss me," I respond as he kisses me passionately, "I think we have quite a bit of kissing to make up for," and I pull him in for another long kiss.

"They are so adorable," Ginny, Lavender and Angelina say together.

"You hurt her and I hurt you George," Harry says.

"Same from me," Ron says.

"I'm happy for you bro," Fred says.

"I think I'm going to like movie nights more from now on," I say.

"Me too, love," George says giving me another sweet kiss.

**Another cheesy one-shot, it seems to be all that I can write. I hope you enjoyed and I'm hoping I get some inspiration soon to write some more. **


End file.
